youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Robocop in Sonic Style
RoboCop is a 2014 American science fiction action film directed by José Padilha. It's a loose remake of the 1987 film of the same name and stars with Sonic the Hedgehog in the title role. Screen Gems first announced a remake in 2005, but it was halted one year later. Darren Aronofsky and David Self were originally assigned to direct and write the film, respectively, for a tentative 2010 release. The film was delayed numerous times and Padilha signed on in 2011. In March 2012, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (successor company to Orion Pictures, the studio that released the original film) announced an August 2013 release, but that was then changed to February 2014. The principal characters were cast from March to July 2012. Principal photography began in September 2012 in Toronto and Vancouver in Canada with additional locations in Hamilton and Detroit in the United States. Plot In 2028, multinational conglomerate OmniCorp is at the center of military "robot soldier" technology, supplying the US Military with mechanical soldiers that are used overseas. OmniCorp wants to sell their products for use in civilian law enforcement in the United States but public opinion, embodied by the Dreyfus Act, prevents this. OmniCorp CEO, Raymond Sellars (Mephiles) asks his marketing team, in conjunction with scientist Dr. Dennett Norton (Silver), to create a new law enforcement product by combining human and machine that he believes can be "sold" to the American public. They begin looking for a permanently injured police officer to act as the core of their prototype. Policeman Alex Murphy (Sonic) is critically wounded by a car bomb planted on orders from crime boss, Antoine Vallon (Scourge). Norton picks Murphy for the RoboCop program, and with consent from Murphy's wife, Clara (Amy Rose), has him outfitted with the RoboCop body and software. Alex at first rejects his current condition, but is convinced by Norton to be strong for his wife and son. Rick Mattox (Espio), OmniCorp's military tactician, is skeptical of Alex's abilities, saying he will never be as efficient as a fully mechanical robot. In order to make Alex perform better, Norton tampers with Alex's brain, making him believe that his tactical decisions are his own when he is actually executing programs. While preparing for a public press conference to unveil RoboCop, Alex is emotionally overwhelmed and has a seizure while Norton is downloading the police database information into his brain. Pressed for time, Norton alters Alex's brain chemistry, lowering his dopamine levels until he no longer displays any emotions. Under control, Alex attends the press conference where he ignores his waiting wife and son, and efficiently apprehends a criminal in the crowd. RoboCop is a public relations success and drastically reduces the crime rate in Detroit. Public opinion on the Dreyfus Act begins to turn. Norton is told to prevent Alex from seeing his wife and son. Clara manages to confront her husband as he is leaving the station, telling him about his son David's nightmares. Alex leaves, but then overrides his programming and detours from his current case to go to his house. He reviews the CCTV footage of his accident and realizes that David saw his body and was traumatized. Then, Alex pursues Vallon for revenge. When Alex arrives at his hideout Vallon nearly succeeds in killing him, but fails and is shot by Alex. At the station, Alex arrests one of the corrupt cops and shoots the other. Alex is about to arrest the Chief of Police when Mattox shuts him down by remote control and has him taken back to OmniCorp. Sellars decides to spin this turn of events to his advantage, via television presenter Pat Novak (Vector) who thanks RoboCop for revealing the fallibility of the police and points out that drones are incorruptible. A repeal of the Dreyfus Act goes underway, with votes overwhelmingly in support of the repeal. Clara goes to the press and angrily demands to see her husband. Sellars, seeing Alex is no longer useful and fearing that the truth of what has been done to him will be exposed, orders Mattox to kill him. Norton reaches the lab first and revives Alex, telling him everything. Alex, feeling betrayed, goes after Sellars. Sellars has the OmniCorp building shut down and armed with drones. Alex gains entry with the help of his former partner, Jack Lewis (Tails) and other police officers. Lewis shoots Mattox while Alex reaches the roof where Sellars is waiting for a helicopter and has Clara and David as hostages. Alex's programming prevents him from arresting Sellars, but he manages to overcome it and shoots, killing him. OmniCorp's parent company, OCP, decides to review the drone and RoboCop program. The President vetoes the repeal of the Dreyfus Act based on the testimony of Norton who confesses everything they'd done in the RoboCop program. Alex's body is rebuilt in Norton's laboratory and waits for Clara and David who are coming to visit him. Cast Sonic's Mad.jpg|Sonic as Alex Murphy, a police detective who is injured in an explosion and transformed into the cyborg RoboCop|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy_smile_2.jpg|Amy as Clara Murphy, Alex's wife|link=Amy Rose Silver_the_Hedgehog_7.jpg|Silver as Dr. Dennett Norton, Omni Foundation Chief Scientist who creates RoboCop|link=Silver the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Raymond Sellars, the CEO of OmniCorp|link=Mephiles the Dark Vector_the_Crocodile_3.jpg|Vector as Patrick "Pat" Novak, host of The Novak Element and prominent supporter of mechanized crime control|link=Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon.jpg|Espio as Rick Mattox, a drone controller and automated military tactician expert responsible for training RoboCop|link=Espio the Chameleon Miles_"Tails"_Prower_3.jpg|Tails as Jack Lewis, Alex's former partner|link=Miles "Tails" Prower Fiona_the_Fox_2.jpg|Fiona as Liz Kline, the head of OmniCorp legal affairs|link=Fiona the Fox Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Tom Pope, the head of marketing for OmniCorp|link=Dr. Eggman Charmy Bee 2.jpg|Charmy Bee as Jae Kim, a scientist who works with Dr. Dennett Norton|link=Charmy Bee Manic_the_Hedgehog.jpg|Manic as David Murphy, Alex and Clara's son|link=Manic the Hedgehog Scourge_the_Hedgehog_4.jpg|Scourge as Antoine Vallon|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat 2.jpg|Rouge as Karen Dean, Detroit Chief of Police|link=Rouge the Bat Shadow_in_Sonic_X.jpg|Shadow as Mayor Durant, the Mayor of Detroit|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies